


The Beauty Of Kombat

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC in the world of Mkx, Assassinz moves up the ranks as her reluctant private teacher Hanzo teaches her how to survive in OutWorld, her secret lover Erron Black tries to keep her alive while still working under Kotal Khal and the strange and protective Jason Voorhees simply won't let go of his only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Kombat

Jason awoke from his monthly slumber as lightning lit up the sky and his vision blurred, he awoke again only this time something was different. 

No longer could he hear his mothers voice in the back of his head, no longer did his dark orbs roam the forest surrounding Camp Crystal Lake.

He wasn't home but further more...he wasn't alone.

Jason turned around and was met by a strange looking woman dressed in very revealing silk clothes, it reminded him of the skimpy clothes he so often saw the female teens wear whenever they would swim in the lake.

His thoughts were interrupted as the woman turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs when she spotted the bloodied machete in his right hand. 

Jason took a step forward but hesitated, his mother had yet spoke. He did not dare anger her by killing someone good. He wasn't a bad boy. 

Jason was about to walk towards the woman when a maniac laughter echoed through out the beach, he quickly turned his head towards the wobbly bridge that lead up to a strange looking boat. The laughter had come from a pink dressed woman who (again) wore a skimpy outfit. 

Jason looked at the same direction as the woman and tilted his head, a dark brown haired girl hanged against one of the pillars, a strange looking knife holding her up. She wasn't hight enough though and everytime a wave hit she went under the surface. 

Jason froze remembering the day he had drowned, everytime the girls head went under the surface he saw himself, everytime she gasped for air he remembered the panic and the pain. 

The woman walked off of the bridge followed by a man with long black hair and a purple strange looking overall. They disappeared talking rather loudly occasionally looking back at the girl who had stopped struggling against the blade stuck in her arm.

It was then Jason was forced to make his own choice, leave the girl to drown or walk over to the pillar and rip the knife out of her arm then pull her up on to the bridge. The girl laid limp and all the thinking was making his head hurt, his mother has yet spoken up so he was unsure of what to do.

He looked over at the girl and imagined what his mother would have said, she would have remembered the day Jason drowned...perhaps she would have laughed or perhaps scolded him that he hadn't helped her yet. 

Jason growled to himself and walked over to the bridge right over the girls body, she wasn't looking up at him even thought he sound of his heavy working boots slamming down against the bridge could have woken the dead. She was turning pale and Jason decided that enough was enough, would his mother protest later on he could simply split open the girls head with his machete.

He reached down and pulled out the strange looking knife letting it slip through his fingers and quickly grabbed her arm instead. Compared to Jason she weighed nothing as he pulled her up on to the bridge, she was short with pale lips and pale skin. Was she suppose to look like that? 

Jason looked down at her swollen body and felt something sting in his chest, he didn't know what it was but as his eyes roamed over the bruise under her eyes and the cut on her lip, the blood under her nose and the stab wound on her arm the stinging increased. 

He dared lean forward taking in her appearance and saw how her chest raised and lowered ever so slightly. He places his hand on the wound on her arm and the feeling of her cold skin confused him, the living felt warmer...even if it was right as they died. 

His hand slid agains her arm and to her chest as he leaned forward to look at her face, he didn't notice it himself but the weight that was placed on her chest did something and suddenly her eyes shot up. Jason (for the first time since he died) was startled.

He jumped back and tightened his grip on the machete. The girl gasped loudly and coughed up water all over herself. She continued coughing until, to Jasons surprise, her skin turned a darker shade, her lips went from pale to a dark pink and she leaned forward.

*cough*

"Mileena you bitch..."

Jason tilted his head to the side as the the girl mumbled something, he looked a lot like a curious puppy and wasn't sure if he should let his guard down. 

The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened, her dark brown orbs met his and for a second Jason felt a shiver go down his spine. 

"Y...you saved me?"

The girl asked and he just continued staring in to her eyes.

"You did didn't you? Um...thank you, i would have drowned had you not pulled me up" 

He tilted his head back and this time to the opposite side as he followed the movement of her lips.

"I'm Assassinz, nice to meet...you?" 

Silence.

The girl leaned forward and started standing up on wobbly legs, much like a beheaded body before it fell to the ground Jason took notice. 

"I need to head back to the market place before Erron figures out i'm gone..." She mumbled again.

Jason, who didn't know better, followed the girl as she turned around and started walking towards the beach, as an instinct the girl turned around quickly staring up at him. It was rather strange how she was short enough that she barely reached up to his chest but her body had developed enough to show that she wasn't "that" young. 

Jason was staring at the girls body while she stared in to his eyes then following their direction, she scowled a bit before snapping her fingers.

"Hey! Eyes up here big guy"

Jason looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. 

"Do you even understand what i'm saying?" He nodded slowly.

"Well that's a start..." She mumbled

Assassinz turned around and continued walking towards the beach, this time the footsteps didn't surprise her as much, he had after all saved her life the least she could do was let him tag along to the market place. 

They continued walking awhile in complete silence until she couldn't take the tension anymore and slowed down so they could walk sids by side. Which would have been a good idea had the big brute not slowed down as well. 

"Um...so i take it you're not from Outworld?"

Silence.

"You're from Earthrealm aren't you?"

Silence.

"Either that or Kotal Khan has started a secret Hockey team"

Silence. 

"Oh come on not even a chuckle?"

Silence. 

"Not much of a talker, got it"


End file.
